User blog:MermaidatHeart/Eye of Discord Prolouge
Hola, everyone. This is the story of the beginning of a terrorism in Flame Falls, Texas. If you want to know what it'll be about, just go here. Oh, and also, once you finish reading the idea, could you give me your opinion on it? Thanks! :D Iris Iris' eyes blinked open. Great, it was already Sunday, and she'd slept in. Pulling her blonde hair out of her eyes, she checked her phone for the time. 9:37. Just great. But at least she had nowhere to be that day. After two more minutes of laying in bed, she pried herself out of her blankets, and onto the floor. She slipped on what she could find: an black tank top, jeans, orange boots, a necklace that read: "Let's go on an adventure!" and orange and blue bracelets across both of her wrists. And of course, glitter hair spray that was thrown into her braid. Glitter was the best in the world. Then, she opened up her window, and left her mom a note: Hey Mom, I'll be out today. Hanging out with friends. Be back by noon, Iris The part about hanging out with friends was a lie, but she had no better reason. She smiled, as her arms started growing red and yellow feathers, her size began to shrink, and her mouth was replaced by a beak. In twelve seconds, Iris had transformed into a phoenix, and a royal phoenix at that. The phoenix that had once been Iris flew out of the window, and began to soar gracefully. It wasn't like anybody was going to notice the giant bird, so she wasn't nervous. The sunlight caught in her wings, like it always did for Phoenix Royalty, and she hoped today would be a little bit better than yesterday. Landing down behind a dumpster, the phoenix began growing, shedding its feathers, and it's face began to mold into a human one. Iris Walker was back, and better than ever! ---- Well, sorta. She didn't really have anything to do that day, she supposed she'd just listen to Taylor Swift complain about her ex-boyfriends on her phone, or whatever. Fire and More Fire wasn't open, so she didn't have to worry about working. Then, she saw him. This dude, who couldn't have been older than his twenties. He had some sort of neck tattoo, which Iris found wrong in so many ways. His light brown hair was pushed up, but it clearly couldn't have been a mohawk. He was extremely tall, he must've been at least 6'1! But the most creepy part of him was his eyes. What color were they? Gray, blue? She couldn't tell. He was talking to someone, but Iris couldn't see her face. Once he stopped talking, however, the woman just turned, and walked off! Uh...ohhhkay.... Iris made a face, and looked down at her phone. It was a text, from that creep Jace.'' Iris, Traci's looking 4 u.'' Iris rolled her eyes. Traci Logan, the second-most popular girl at Flame Falls High School, absolutley hated her guts, and she knew why. Because Iris' family was the founding family of Flame Falls, and Traci's wasn't. From past expeirience, Iris knew that Traci would do whatever it took to take her down, and make sure she was the most popular girl at Flame Falls High School. Not that Iris cared. Tell her try glitter. ''She texted Jace back. ''Glitter helps everything. "Excuse me, miss?" Iris looked up, and jumped. There he was. The guy with the neck tattoo and the creepy eyes! Oh, god. What did he need from her? "What is it, sir?" "I'm looking for the daughter of the Walker family. She's supposed to be seventeen by now." He replied. A chill went up Iris' spine, and she found herself staring at the street. "Uh....congrats. You found her." The man raised an eyebrow. "Really? Nice to meet you, miss. My name's Oculus Tucker. What's yours?" He held his hand out to shake. Iris stared at the hand as if it was about to release something, but it didn't. "Iris." She said, shaking the man's hand. "Iris is a pretty name." Oculus smiled at her, and Iris began getting uncomfortable. "I was actually wondering if you knew the way to your parent's house from here." A voice echoed in the back of Iris' head. Don't tell him. Don't talk to strangers, and don't give them personal information. They taught you this in school. "Nope, sorry." She lied, making her way around him. She then made a bolt for the Flame Falls Boutique, which was proabably the closest place to safe for her. ---- Iris stopped once she got inside. Despite new outfits on sale, thoughts were wandering throughout her head. Who was that guy? Why had he been looking for her? What did he want with her mom? She decided to try and ignore it. It was proabably some freak again. Not like it was going to matter to the town who he was. She noticed a super cute shirt, and once again, life for Iris was back to normal. Category:Blog posts